Tsezguerra
|name = Tsezguerra |kana = ツェズゲラ |rōmaji = Tsezugera |japanese voice = Ryuuji Mizuki (Greed Island OVA) Kiyoyuki Yanada (2011) |english voice = Jay Allen White (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 121 |anime debut = Episode 74 (1999) Episode 59 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Black and Gray eyebrows (1999; 2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |previous affiliation = Battera Team Tsezguerra |occupation = Jackpot Hunter (Single-Star) |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Leader of Team Tsezguerra |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Tsezguerra (ツェズゲラ, Tsezugera) is a Single-Star Jackpot Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 He was also a Greed Island player and partner of Battera in his attempt to complete the game. Appearance Tsezguerra is a man, presumably of middle age, of above-average height, towering over Goreinu and Rodriot,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 and lean build. He has broad shoulders and a thin, long face with evident cheekbones and black, slicked-back hair. His beard, which runs along his jaw and is thicker on the chin, is also black. His thin mustache, which bends downwards in a straight angle at the corners of his mouth, is also black, whereas his eyebrows, thin right above his eyes and growing bushier towards his forehead, are gray. Tsezguerra is often seen wearing an Air Force style combat suit. Personality Tsezguerra is a very straight-forward thinker and also a very prudent one at that. He doesn't take challenges that he feels that he's not capable of doing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 He also looks down on people who he thinks is inferior to his strength and or abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 122 However when Tsezguerra was put in a position where the boys Gon and Killua completely surpass him in a test of his Nen skills, he's left flabbergasted by the boys progress and lies that they didn't beat his personal record. Also during the dodgeball match with Razor, after he's taken out by one of Razor's spikes he thinks that due to his prudent thinking his senses have dulled over time making him weaker and thus decides to commit himself to re-training himself in the basics of Nen again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162 Plot Greed Island arc Tsezguerra accompanies Mr. Battera to the Southernpiece Auction to acquire a copy of the game Greed Island. Soon after winning a copy of the game for a ridiculous price of 30.5 billion,In the Viz version of Chapter 121, the price at which Battera won the G.I. game is mistranslated as "3.05 billion" instead of "30.5 billion" (the correct translation of the Japanese text "３０５億"). Battera, Tsezguerra, and his personal bodyguards discuss their success in acquiring a copy of Greed Island. Tsezguerra criticizes Battera for squandering an extra 5 billionIn the Viz version of Chapter 121, the "500 million" value referred to by Tsezguerra is a mistranslation of "５０億" (5 billion). claiming it was unnecessary, but Battera refutes saying that it was to show his resolve in acquiring every single copy of the game regardless of the cost he squanders. Gon and Killua soon approach Battera claiming that they are Pro-Hunters and desire to play the game. Receiving Battera's approval, Tsezguerra tests their Ren, though he fails them, claiming they would perish if they play the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Tsezguerra states that at the boys current level of power it'd be better if die than proceed at a snail's pace and elaborates the details pertaining to the memory card. Elaborating that he owns thirty-two copies of Greed Island, Battera goes onto state how he's hired many Pro and Amateur Hunters, though many of them have decidedly quit or now live within the game, which is why the screening process is so tight. Still perturbed by Tsezguerra's analysis of their Ren, the boys question Tsezguerra's credentials and it's revealed that he's a Pro-Hunter that has played the game. Within the past six months he's made five trips in and out of the game and states that obtaining an item that allows you back into the real world is a level four difficulty on a scale from 1-10, with ten being most difficult and disparages the boys' stating that they would die if they ever tried to obtain a high-level item with their paltry Nen. When inquired by Gon if he has managed to complete the game, Tsezguerra answers he has not, but has managed to complete a solid 80% of the game. He further states the next time he enters the game he'll not return to reality until he's completed the game. Battera boldly divulges to the boys that he will acquire the remaining seven copies of the game and at the same time will be recruiting new players for the game on September 10th, meaning Gon and Killua have four days to improve their Nen. Before the boys leave, Tsezguerra tries and inquire how they managed to get the memory card with the Greed Island save data on it, but is refused to be given an answer by Gon. Battera asks again about his thoughts on the boys, but Tsezguerra's original answer does not waver, but claims within four days they can prove him wrong and looks forward to the 10th. On September 10th within the Southernpiece Auction auditorium, Tsezguerra tests each of the applicants Ren, however, Killua shows his Nen ability off and passes. Then Gon shows his own Nen ability and passes. After the test, Tsezguerra congratulates the 21 applicants who passed, he then states that the prize for completing the game is 50 billion which is stated in the copies of the contract that were handed out to everyone. He further states that everyone to read through and sign the contract and arrive at the Tarsetol Station by 5 p.m. Within Battera's mansion, Tsezguerra leads the applicants into the basement area and warns the applicants that the place is filled with a state-of-the-art security system and anyone could be killed if they wander off from the group. Tsezguerra then leads the group into a room filled with active Greed Island games. Tsezguerra briefs the applicants over some game mechanics and he'll hand out memory cards to whoever needs one. Though while they can begin immediately, the applicants must choose the order on how they'll all enter the game. When asked on the matter Tsezguerra divulges that each of them will be given an explanation of the system one at a time. Rock-paper-scissors is decided to be the game to decide the order of entrance and Gon wins first. Tsezguerra notes that Gon already has a memory card and save file and inquires if he'll use it to which Gon decides that he will. Internally Tsezguerra belittles Gon thinking him as someone that's not as advanced as he and states to Gon to start up the game whenever he's ready. The moment Gon is transported into the game, Tsezguerra states the next person can enter the game when the game screen says, "Now Playing".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Nickes the leader of his own alliance briefly mentions Tsezguerra and his team as a potential rival for beating the game. Nickes bases this information on the fact that his alliance has already managed to collect 90 of the specific slot cards and believes Tsezguerra has the near equivalent of restricted slot cards they've collected. Nickes admittedly claims he has scarce intel on Tsezguerra and his team, though he's confident his alliance will win against them in a confrontation, with the number of spell cards and manpower they have.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 In-game with his team, Tsezguerra contacts Genthru to negotiate a trade for his "Patch of Forest". Initially, Genthru refuses, but Tsezguerra coaxes him, as he's aware of the player's monopoly of "Angel's Breath" and "Night Jade" and is willing to offer a fair trade for one "Night Jade" card. Genthru discusses the trade with his own team and after an hour passes, Tsezguerra contacts Genthru again and the latter agrees to trade. The trade proceeds without a hitch, though unbeknownst to Tsezguerra's team, Genthru's comrades Sub and Bara that stand beside him are fake and the real ones ambush Tsezguerra and his team and with the use of a Risky Dice and Tax Collector's Gauntlets steal a number of their cards and "Return" card to flee to Masadora. Perturbed by the recent event, Tsezguerra exclaims they should pursue them, but his team member Kess suggests they check their binders first to see what cards may have been stolen. Tsezguerra learns that Genthru's comrades broke their monopoly of the "Levitation Stone" and "Witch's Rejuvenation Potion" cards. His team members then reveal the cards that were stolen from their binders and then proceed to interrogate the fake Sub and Bara.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 From the interrogation, Tsezguerra and his team learn that the fake Sub and Bara real appearances were changed due to an item used on them to duplicate the appearances the real Sub and Bara. Tsezguerra also deduces that Genthru is the Bomber based on evidence from his confrontation with him and the annihilation of the alliance he was once a part of. An anxious Barry states that the group may have their hands on the "Plot of Beach" card, so Tsezguerra uses a "List" card to find out. Thankfully it turns out that as of yet no one has obtained it and it is decided that the group will obtain and a monopoly of the card. Barry then uses an "Accompany" card to transport the group to card's location Soufrabi. Seeking to recruit new players to help against their endeavor of beating Razor and his pirates to obtain the "Plot of Beach" card, Biscuit of Gon's team recommends Tsezguerra, however, Goreinu dissuades this notion, his logic being, if Tsezguerra has an equivalent of cards as the Bomber(s), that would be problematic.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 This, however, was overturned by Gon after his team were lead to the city of Aiai by the newly recruited Hisoka. Figuring that Tsezguerra was the best choice to recruit because of his own team and game experience. As luck may have it Hisoka had Tsezguerra's name on his contact list and Gon manages to persuade Goreinu to recruit Tsezguerra but feels it logical that he'll only join under the right financial incentive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 They arrange a meeting with Tsezguerra and Goreinu negotiates a deal with him, to which he accepts. Also as a precaution, Tsezguerra is tested by Gon and Killua and manages to pass their test by hovering in the air at quite a high height, but is flabbergasted when the boys easily surpass him. On which trial Tsezguerra will face is the Volleyball Trial along with Gon. A week passes by and Gon and his newly formed team with 6 stand-ins challenge Razor's pirates again at their lighthouse base. During Barry's duel with the Pirate boxer, Tsezguerra notes that the patterns on the canvas is called an Divine Script that serves to augment the Pirate boxer's power, but only within the ring. As the group continuously win matches against the Pirates, Bopobo tries to stage a mutiny, but is immediately killed by Razor. Perturbed by this scene the stand-ins want to quit. Goreinu steps in to calm them down and Tsezguerra tries to reason with them, though internally he disparages them for their weak-willed and pretentious mentalities. With the matter of Bopobo all settled, Razor announces his trial of dodgeball and emits seven "Devils" and confirms that each person struck out during the game equals a win. Seeing as the group has only six capable players Tsezguerra contemplates they'll have to coax two stand-in players to play with them. The moment Gon learns why Razor killed Bopobo, Tsezguerra reveals that Greed Island takes place somewhere in the real world and on top of that Razor is not only one of the Game Masters, but he and the other pirates are all a death row convicts hired by Pro Hunters to serve in an unconventional prison. To fill in the two remaining missing players Goreinu emits two Gorillas and the game begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 The game starts with Goreinu easily taking out two players, though he rebounds to the sidelines, to avoid being hit by a spike from Razor. Tsezguerra thinks that Goreinu is now useless due to the traumatic effect the situation had on his psyche. Taking advantage of the situation, Razor and "Devils 1", "5", and "4" do an unconventional ultra high speed pass between one another and strike Tsezguerra on his right side. Even though the move was blocked by his Nen, it still wasn't enough to cushion the blow. An epiphany makes Tsezguerra realize his prudent actions eroded his Nen capabilities, so now he should retrain himself in the fundamentals and jokingly chides himself how its been year since he's done that. From the sidelines, Tsezguerra and his teammates watch the game progress,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 165 until he steps in, to volunteer to take Killua's place. This is due to Killua's hands being heavily injured by Gon's handling of the ball. The offer is rejected and Tsezguerra returns to the sidelinesHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166 and continues to watch the game progress until Gon finally wins the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 At the top of the lighthouse Gon receives the "Plot of Beach" card, while Tsezguerra and Goreinu receive a copy of the card. Outside the lighthouse, Tsezguerra and Goreinu offer Gon and group to join in an alliance to go up against the Bomber(s). But before Gon could answer, Tsezguerra is contacted by Genthru who congratulates the group for winning the "Plot of Beach" card, but demands they turn it over in exchange for their lives. Tsezguerra thinks the threat is a bluff, but Genthru also mentions that he's killed everyone in Kazsule's Alliance that Gon was a part of. Enraged by this news, Gon challenges Genthru.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Genthru accepts the challenge, so Tsezguerra plans to devise a plan to divert the attention of the Bomber(s) for three weeks in exchange for the "Wild Luck Alexandrite" card. Although Killua was reluctant to agree, Gon and Biscuit agree to it. Now with Goreinu, Tsezguerra and group use an "Accompany" to return to Masadora to devise a plan to stall Genthru for three weeks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Later Tsezguerra and group minus Goreinu, confront Genthru. Immediately they each use a "Thief" card and escape to Masadora with an "Accompany" card. Gazing into his book to review what spell cards he has, Tsezguerra, cogitates how the Bomber(s) will now have to deal with the tactics of a Single-Star Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 Acting as a spy, Goreinu reports to Tsezguerra that the Bomber(s) are hunting down players in Masadora for their "Accompany" and "Magnetic Force" cards and anyone who has Tsezguerra's name in their book are killed. To make their plan more advantageous, Tsezguerra's team trade with other players and warn them to stay away from Masadora. Soon The Bomber(s) manage to collect 48 "Accompany" cards and begin to go after Tsezguerra and his comrades who anxiously await his arrival.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 Tsezguerra and his comrades manage to delay the Bomber(s) until they run out of "Accompany" cards, they use a "Return" card to Aiai and leave the game using "Leave" to leave to the game and return to Battera's mansion. The mansion deserted and when Tsezguerra calls out for Battera, the head of security Sabazushi appears and informs him why everyone is gone. Perturbed and astonished by this turn of events, Tsezguerra confronts Battera who confined himself in a room. Wistfully Battera claims Tsezguerra will be paid his dues and that he merely wishes to be left alone. As Tsezguerra elaborates what he's learned to his comrades, Genthru appears in the mansion and kills Sabazushi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Ten days pass since Tsezguerra's team left the game and now sit in the same room Battera confined himself in. Tsezguerra beseeches Battera for answers on why he canceled the contract, though the mortified Battera refuses to answer. Though when Tsezguerra points out a young lady and asks what his connection to her is, Battera finally caves in and divulges who she is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 Upon Gon and group defeating the Bomber(s), Goreinu regroups with them and informs them that Tsezguerra's team won't continue playing the game anymore, as Battera canceled the contract.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Tsezguerra votes in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election and places in 16th place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In the second and third rounds he places in 15th place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Tsezguerra visits Gon, while he was in the hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 In the fourth round Tsezguerra places in 17th place and is ousted from the race, due to not making the top 16 candidates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 After Leorio gives his heartfelt speech, Tsezguerra is seen as one of the people that gives Leorio a round of applause.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Abilities & Powers As a Single-Star Jackpot Hunter, Tsezguerra has access to substantial funds. His contributions to his field of specialization were great enough to earn him one star. His fame made even the Bomber(s) wary of facing him in combat before he was injured, although Tsezguerra admitted that even in his prime, Genthru would have likely beaten him. He refused to fight Genthru even when the Bomber would have been alone against his whole team, although this is mostly due to Tsezguerra's prudence, as he was later winning to ambush the three Bomber(s) at the same time as soon as they left the game. He is one of the few players who know that Greed Island is located in the real world, and to have the necessary power to leave the game. His team gathered the most cards of any other in play. Despite remaining one of the most powerful players, to the point Razor deemed him capable enough to be worth competing against him in dodgeball, neglecting his training and picking only fights he knew he could win caused his physical abilities and instincts to wane, causing him to fail to see Razor's high-speed passes. He conceded that Gon and Killua are superior to him in terms of reflexes and agility, although he still deems himself stronger in combat. He is known to be a capable leader and to excel at guerrilla tactics, playing the Bomber(s) for over three weeks. He is also good at gauging other people's power, and was able to sense Gon's and Killua's immense potential despite the unfavorable first impression they made. High Intelligence: Tsezguerra is very observant. He became suspicious of Genthru when the latter mentioned the Bomber in unconvincing circumstances, and, when Genthru was confirmed to be it, deduced that talking about it was part of the activation conditions of his ability. He was also the first to notice that Killua's hand were severely injured, and anticipated Genthru would replace Sub and Bara with two impostors while chasing him. He also has a knack for negotiations. Proficient Strategist: Tsezguerra came up with a multi-layered plan to stall the Bomber(s) for three weeks, successfully anticipating every move of theirs and coming up with alternative scenarios. Nen Tsezguerra's Nen type, as well as any particular Nen ability (if any), has yet to be shown. His ability to evaluate Nen proficiency in others led to him conducting tests for Battera. He seems to have a good grasp on possible conditions of Nen abilities, realizing that Killua must have subjected himself to electric shocks for years to be able to transmute his aura into electricity and that mentioning the Bomber was part of Countdown's activation conditions. When asked by Killua to show his abilities, Tsezguerra focused his aura in his feet at the moment of jumping, achieving remarkable heights. His record is 16 meters, 80 centimeters, although Gon and Killua shattered it on their first try. Nonetheless, he was confident he could coat his hands with a lightning-quick layer of aura the moment Gon fired the ball with Rock, a skill which Killua lacked despite his tremendous proficiency in Ryu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 167 suggesting Tsezguerra is a remarkable Ryu, Gyo, and/or Ko user. Focusing his aura in his back in a split moment allowed him to survive a throw from one of Razor's Devils, although the resulting injury left him unable to continue playing. Competitions Quotes * (To Battera, about Gon and Killua) "No good. These two will only end up '''dead.'"'' * (To Gon) "We're not in a virtual world. Greed Island is a place that really exists." * (To Gon, about the Bombers) "They've killed more than 50 players so far. If you want to clear the game... you must '''fight!'"'' * (To himself) "I'll show you, Genthru, what a Single-Star Hunter can do...!!" Trivia * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Tsezguerra's stats are: Translations around the World References Navigation de:Tsezguerra es:Tsezguerra fr:Tsezugera pl:Tsezguerra ru:Цезугера zh:絕茲絕拉 Category:Male characters Category:Jackpot Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Single Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Team Tsezguerra